Teenaged Lives
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Summer time-its either the perfect opportunity to hang with friends or to find yourself during the vacation from everyone. For some Naruto teens, the best thing to do is to learn how to please yourself and do what makes you happy : Read&Review Please :D


Teenaged Lives

**First chapter of this little fanfic I'm writing people! It's basically about the different Naruto characters and how they're began to change over the summer. Each chapter at first is going to feature a different character and they'll eventually intertwine into some messed up excuse for a story! I know, I know…it doesn't sound TOO reassuring but believe me! I have pleeeeenty of time and I'm almost POSITIVE I can't screw up this plot too much (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Uno: Reversed Haruno<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura's Point of View<p>

I think it's about time I've taken this revolution with pride-ten pounds heavier, two times curvier, two pants size larger…where did this come from? I guess it just gathers with confidence but damn, skinny bitches are going to laugh at this.

It's called I'm tired of being who they want-toothpicks. Running three miles a day, salad after salad, swimming every afternoon for hours…screw all of that. I want my life that I've prohibited myself from having since middle school!

Gaming, cheese balls and pizza rolls, two liter fruity soda a day…God how I missed THAT routine. I'm really glad it's back, for real. My best friend shall be very proud I must say.

Chouji. Geez, how I've missed him! The hours of caffeine highs, midnight raids of each other's kitchens, trips to the gas station for honey buns and those white powdery doughnuts…that was the life, from fifth grade to seventh. Best two and a half years of my life.

Where did that all go I wonder…? Oh yeah.

Ino. Always made fun of me, then pitied me and talked me into the world of makeup, "perfect grooming", dieting, boys, sports, shopping…I mean, it was okay after a while but…I just finished sophomore year, going to be a junior this fall…and I'm sure as HELL not going to be the lame ass to tell my kids of how I was the preppy jock girl with the body. Because, that is one. Big. Fat. Lie.

More like, always harassing myself over what others thought. Working hard on athletics to pride a dumb school that doesn't respect me, it's just plain retarded. Starving myself of my awful cravings for cheesy, greasy, doughy awesome substances…what the crap was I thinking?

Hmmm, I have no clue honestly…but haha! I found my old beanbag chair! I mean, despite the kool-aid stains, random rips in the blue and green leather, and the odd scent of being stuffed in the back of my closet for what seems like forever….ITS IN PERFECT CONDITION! Thumbs up for my packrat of a mom and her keep-saking tendencies.

Ah, tomorrow is going to be eventful I can already tell! I mean, it's already two o'clock in the morning but BESIDES THAT, I have quite a schedule plotted out for myself. Smiles for that!

Going to go to the pawn shop and sell off some useless junk I've gathered when impulse shopping with Ino.

Ride my bike over to the Clothing store and trade in some of the preppy, name-brand labels and shit for my favored character-themed tee shirts and comfy jeans.

Skip frivolously (not joking) over to the general store and buy those ridiculous toe socks that I've been obsessed with buying for the past two weeks.

Rush over to Chouji's place and convince him that I'm sorry for dumping him as my best friend out of the blue way back when and to talk him into going with me to buy some newer gaming stations and such.

Head over to the gas station and buy the necessary materials for all-night gaming! Super amped!

Spend the night double-teaming some zombie ass or whatever with the bestie until we get bored or unmotivated and we'll download some comedy movies or invest in some software for an online game.

It. Is. SO. Freaking. Exciting. To just THINK about. Nothing can spoil this mood of mine!

Now…to wait until SUNRISE! Cue the evil laughter which dissolves into the awkward coughing then crickets! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, it wasn't TOO painful, was it! I mean…I'm trying to keep the reading simple but interesting. Not too many details but enough to know what's going on! Hope you guys give me some feedback! (:<strong>

~Goody-chan


End file.
